


lessons in pleasure

by serpetinefire



Category: Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has skills that only she can teach Daryl. Daryl is a very eager student and Carol is a very lucky lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TaCaryl : Like this?

Carol’s passion filled cries echoed around the room as the two sets of hands worked her over.  
“Like this?” Daryl asked his fingers’ slipping through Carol’s dripping folds.  
“Yeah, just like that.” Tara hummed to him, her face pressed against the other woman’s thighs.  
Tara worked her way up Carol’s body, her hand guiding Daryl’s as he worked Carol to a feverish pitch.  
Tara watched him, seeing the longing in his face as her tongue slicked across Carol’s nipple, “Taste her, Daryl. You know you want to.”  
‘Can…Can I?” he asked, his voice shaking with need.  
Tara pushed her fingers in his mouth, giving him a taste of Carol’s sweetness.  
He moaned as he suckled on her fingers, his unoccupied hand grasping her wrist, trapping her until he got every drop.  
Carol whimpered watching them, her hands still locked at the head of the bed.  
Tara leaned down, brushing her breast against Carol’s as she sunk into a kiss with the other woman.  
Daryl’s eyes snapped up, watching their tongues intertwine, wanting to play with them.  
Tara pulled away from Carol’s sweet lips, “Don’t stop what you are doing Dixon. Listen to her, she’s close.”  
She grabbed him by the back of his head, pulled him up to them and watched as Carol licked at his lips.  
“Kiss her.” Tara whispered, sliding back down to nibble on her neck.  
Daryl didn’t just kiss Carol, he devoured her.  
“Like this Daryl.” Tara told him, teaching him how to feast on their beautiful Carol.  
As she gently tugged on Carol’s bottom lip, Daryl could feel the Carol’s fluids, running in rivulets over his fingers.  
He looked away from their kiss, knowing he needed to taste her.  
“Show me what to do.” He pleaded. He needed this to be perfect for her.  
With one last kiss, Tara moved back down Carol’s body, straddling one of her thighs.  
“Watch.” She told him as she pushed his fingers out of the way.  
Tara blew a soft breath across Carol’s core after separating her lips.  
“You watching?” she asked with a smirk.  
His eyes never moved away, watching, learning.  
Tara’s tongue flicked out across Carol’s clit before circling. She leaned closer, her lips closing around it causing Carol to gasp and moan.  
He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to be part of this. Needed to learn everything.  
His head dipped down, his tongue flicking out copying Tara’s movements.  
They worked together, mouths brushing together as they feasted.  
Carol’s body began to shake, her cries getting louder and longer as they worked her.  
“She’s so close…” Tara panted as she rubbed herself against Carol’s thigh.  
Daryl’s hand slipped between his legs as he began to stroke himself.  
He wanted to finish Carol off but he needed to thank tar for this lesson. Allow her this one little piece of Carol.  
He pulled his face back, looking up at his love before addressing the woman next to him.  
“Do you want to…?”  
Tara looked to him and nodded, checking with Carol to see if it was ok.  
Carol lost in a haze of desire reached for Daryl, covering his hand as he worked himself.  
“Let her…” was all she could get out as Tara dragged her body over Carol’s.  
Hooking one leg on the outside of Carol’s, bringing their cores together; the two women began a frantic dance.  
Daryl was mesmerized by the beauty of the two bodies writhing together.  
He groaned as he felt his body let go, showering both women, before falling next to them on the bed.  
Carol and Tara moved faster, lips fused before both cried out reaching their peaks together.  
Tara and Carol continued to caress each other, placing soft kisses here and there as they came down.  
Daryl took the corner of the sheet and wiped them down, before leaning over to place a kiss of his own on Tara’s cheek.  
“Thank you.” Was all he said before pulling Carol to him.  
“Anytime..” Tara replied “You know, there are other things I could teach you.” she said her eyes flashing as her hand ran up and down Carol’s body.  
“You’re on.” Daryl answered before feeling sleep pull him under.  
Carol reached up and caressed Tara’s face, one last time before snuggling in to Daryl’s chest.  
Tara lay down behind her, knowing that while she wouldn’t have Carol’s heart like Daryl, she had a piece of it. She was willing to share.


	2. My turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets his turn with Caryl...

Spencer watched as Daryl licked, sucked and nibbled at Carol  
His face glazed with her juices.  
He’d heard about Tara teaching Daryl how to do that, damn she must have been a great teacher.   
He wished he could have been there for those lessons, watching Daryl and Tara work Carol over had fueled more than a few fantasies lately.  
Problem was those fantasies? They also gave him ideas.  
He’d never been attracted to a man before, but there was something about the hunter that made him want to...  
Hell he wasn't sure what he wanted…  
Even if he was, he was sure Daryl would kill him if he knew.  
Carol moaned around him, as he slid deeper into her throat, taking every single inch of him.  
His breath caught in his throat as Daryl reared up, wild eyed and desperate.  
His hips surging forward as he impaled Carol in one solid thrust.  
Daryl’s eyes rolled back, his scruff coated, looking like some primitive God.  
Carol's moans grew louder, vibrating around him.  
Sometimes he liked to watch these two, hand grasping his cock as their bodies strained together.  
But he noticed his eyes drifting more often towards the hunter, wondering what if…  
What would it feel like to have him worship HIS body like he did Carol’s.  
Spencer shook, from the force of his need, maybe he could...  
One lick, that's all Spencer needed, just a taste,  
He leaned forward, grabbed the other man pulled him close.   
Surprised when Daryl didn't fight him; didn't slow the rhythm of his hips  
Their lips, a hair breath away, he could smell the musky scent of Carol, felt the need grow.  
Daryl's eyes snapped open, "don't".  
Spencer understood then, there were some lines Daryl was not ready to cross but maybe...  
Spencer sniffed the air, glanced at Daryl's chin, glanced back  
A quick nod was all it took before Spencer's tongue snaked out and licked the other man clean.  
The combined taste burst in his mouth, his orgasm ripped from him.  
It gave him a thrill knowing this was a gift to be granted only to him and maybe only this time  
He would treasure it forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three for Liddy, happy late birthday love. here is your OT4

As time went on he was allowed more freedoms.  
The freedom to touch her,   
To bury his face between her breast,  
Her thighs.  
The freedom to watch on the rare occasions that Tara joined in, her sweat slick skin sliding along Carol’s.  
Once he dared to touch Daryl on the arm as he stroked himself.  
He wasn’t allowed to kiss them that was an intimacy they only shared with each other.  
He wasn’t allowed more than that one quick brush of his fingers against Daryl’s arm or the one time he was given the gift of licking Carol’s essence from the man’s scruff.  
There were so many things he wanted,   
The taste of Carol’s lips,  
The feel of Daryl buried deep in his throat.  
It was one of those rare times when they were all together,   
Carol on her back, Tara drawing those deep moans from her lips.  
Sitting next to Daryl inches from the two women, he watched as the other man held himself in a strangled grasp fist pumping in rhythm with those beautiful sounds Carol made.  
Daryl never looked at anything but Carol, eyes fused to her face lost in his own world where only they lived.  
How did the man never get jealous? It was obvious how much he loved her and only her, so how could he share so freely?  
Carol was nearing her peak, her eyes snapped open as she reached for her love.  
Her hand tangling in his hair as she pulled his lips to hers.  
He watched as she whispered something to Daryl, something that made him tense.  
At Daryl’s nod, Carol’s eyes flicked up to his.  
Tara sensed the change in the air and raised her head, anticipation on her face.  
Daryl laid next to Carol, both on their backs foreheads together.  
Tara seemed to know what was coming, her smile coy and hungry.  
“It’s time” she tells him reaching and pulling him close to the couple they both loved.  
“Go slow.” She advised as she guided his mouth to Daryl body.  
His eyes lit up when he realized they were giving him another gift, something only he would ever share with them.  
He licked his lips, tasting the musk in the air.  
“If he tells you to stop, you have to stop. OK?” she asks.  
He can’t take his eyes of the prize, this was something he had wanted since… God he couldn’t even remember how long he had wanted this.  
He nestled his face close to Daryl’s crotch, felt the wiry hairs brush his cheek.  
He felt more than saw Carol reach for Daryl her hand holding his face close to hers.  
He also felt the tension in the man’s body, knowing he may only get a hint of a taste.  
He heard Carol murmuring to Daryl , calming him as he slid his tongue along his erection.  
He could still taste hints of Carol along with the earthy musk that was all Daryl.  
His groan welled up in his chest and slipped from his lips as he took him in his mouth for the first time.  
He had never done this before but damn if it wasn’t natural for him.  
Tara’s hand reached up and threaded into his hair, guiding him in a way Daryl would never be able to.  
‘This was her doing.” He thought, wondering how he could ever repay her for this gift.  
With one hand palming Daryl as his head bobbed, throat opened to take as much as he could, Spencer ran his free hand along Tara’s naked thigh.  
He knew she was not into guys but maybe…  
Carol said he had talented fingers, maybe he could…  
Tara swiveled her hips, angling them so he could reach her.  
His mouth and finger worked together to bring them both pleasure as they went to work on Carol.  
Daryl seemed to relax and go with it, as long as Carol kept him close to her.  
He could feel how close Daryl was, the slight up thrust of his hips a bigger tell than the whimpers falling from him.  
He could feel Tara nearing her peak, her core trembling as she frantically worked Carol over.  
His dick throbbed with neglect but he couldn’t , wouldn’t give up what he had for a few quick strokes.  
Just as Tara tightened around his fingers, her hand pushed him deeper onto Daryl causing the man to sink deep into his throat as he came.  
He pulled away from Daryl not wanting to do anything to make him uncomfortable, his fingers slipped from Tara’s warmth.  
He watched as the other two moved away from Carol, just enough for her to open her arms to him.  
He eagerly took his place, his first thrust causing her head to throw back her nails to bite into his back.  
He looked to Daryl, begging for permission to get that last thing from her. That last bit to make him whole.  
Daryl closed his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to see it but giving his permission in his own way.  
Spencer, his hips driving him into the woman he loved, eased his face to hers pleading her.  
His backed arched as his head dropped desperate to make that final connection as he joined her in release.  
She couldn’t give him exactly what he wanted, just a quick brush of her lips to his but that was enough for now.


End file.
